Callie and Arizona 2:0
by callioperobbins
Summary: Just a one-shot of Callie and Arizona waking up together. Much Calzona fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story.

A/N Ah, this is my first fic. If anyone even reads this, please review.

Arizona's POV

The first thing Arizona noticed when she woke up was that something was missing. The weight of a warm arm draped across her middle was missing. There were no fingers entwined with hers. There was no warm and comforting body pushed as close to her as possible. She didn't like waking up like this. She tried to think about why these things would be missing. It was their day off, so Callie wasn't at work. They hadn't had a fight. And she could tell from the light filtering through her eyelids that it was still way too early for Callie to be up, especially considering she generally stayed up later then Arizona and therefore woke up later. That's when Arizona realised she could feel a smooth leg linked with one of hers. And the weight of someone in the bed next to her, and that's when she realised she could hear someone breathing. No, she could hear two people breathing. She reluctantly opened her eyes and turned her head. She was greeted with the sight of her two favourite people in the whole world. Callie was sitting up against the headboard, staring intently at Sofia, who was asleep in her arms. "Hey." Arizona whispered, smiling sleepily at Callie.

"Hey!" Callie whispered back, flashing Arizona a smile that after all this time still made her go weak at the knees. She arranged her face into the cutest pout she could manage this early in the morning. And of course Callie noticed straight away.

"What's up sweety?"

"I don't like waking up without you next to me." She said.

Callie chuckled lightly, "I am next to you silly."

"You know what I mean."

"I do." Callie said, turning serious.

"I thought I would wake you up when I put my leg under yours. But I can't be this close to you and not be touching you."

Arizona felt herself melt a little inside. She sat up. "No, lie back down. It's early; it's your day off. I'm just waiting for Mark to come back for the baby then I'm going back to slee-." Arizona cut off the end of her sentence by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled her head back and looked at her for a few seconds that felt like eternity. "I love you." She said, before looking down at Sofia and saying "I love our family."

As if on cue they heard the front door swing open quietly and Marks call into the apartment. "Torres, I'm back for my baby." Callie leans forward and kisses Arizona back. "Lay back down, try to sleep, I'll be right back." Arizona watched Callie stand up as gently as possible, trying not to wake the baby, and make her way out of the room. She decided to take Callie's advice and lay back down on her side, her eyelids slowly drifting shut. She wasn't sure if she fell asleep for a little or not, but before she knew it, the comforter was being lifted on one side, and Callie was slipping into place next to her, her arm sliding over her middle and her fingers interlocking with Arizona's. She kissed Arizona ever so lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered into her ear. Arizona could feel Callie's hot breath on her ear. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep. She had never been happier.

Calliope's POV

Callie kept her head propped up, her hand resting on the side of her face as she watched her wife sleep. Her wife. She was never going to get tired to saying that. She had a wife, and a daughter, and they were both beautiful and Callie loved them both so much that she thought her heart was going to explode sometimes. She knew that it was mushy and soft; Callie from 4 years ago would have wanted to kick her ass. True, she wasn't as badass as she used to be, but she was never this happy. She smiled as she remembered the events from last night.

_Callie had been sitting impatiently on the couch, waiting for Arizona to get home. She was nervous. She was tapping her foot in anticipation of what was to come. She had a feeling that a fight was going to happen. And everything had been going so well since the wedding. She heard Arizona put her keys in the lock on the other side of the door and her whole body tensed up. As soon as she saw her exhausted wife walk through the door she stood and made her way over to her. Arizona face lit up as soon as she saw Callie heading towards her, and leaned her body into the taller woman's as soon as she was close enough. Callie inhaled through her nose, smelling the most comforting thing in the world, Arizona. Callie had once told Arizona she smelt like sunshine, because it was the only way she could describe it. "Hey babe, how was the rest of your night after I left?" Callie asked, putting her arms around Arizona and pulling her closer. Arizona sighed into Callie's chest. "That good huh?" Callie asked, planting a kiss on top of her wife's head. Arizona pulled her head back and brought her lips to meet Callie's in a gentle kiss. She pulled back to say something, but then she stopped, studying the brunette's face closely._

_ "Calliope, what happened? You look nervous." Arizona could always see straight through her._

_ "Um... I have to tell you something, but... I just... I heard a rumour today." "What rumour Calliope? Please, you can tell me anything." Arizona said, placing her hands reassuringly on Callie's shoulders and smiling up at her sweetly. _

_"I-heard-that-Erica-was-coming-for-a-consult." Callie ran her words all into one and Arizona had to take a second to work out what she said._

_ "Sweety, why were you afraid to tell me that?" All of a sudden Callie had felt like an idiot._

_ "I don't know, cos she's my ex." "Calliope Iphigenia Torres, I don't care if your ex is coming to town. We're married now, we have Sofia, and we're a family. No cardio-god is ever, EVER going to make me jealous. Because you chose me Callie and I chose you and I trust you more than anyone in the world. So, if she does come back, we'll be OK." _

As Callie thought back on it, she knew she had no reason to be nervous. The Callie and Arizona that would have fought over something this silly, that was the old Callie and Arizona. They were a new and improved couple. Callie and Arizona 2.0, and Callie cursed herself for ever doubting that. "Calliope?" Arizona's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Yes, Arizona?" She asked, laying her head down on the pillow, careful not to lay on the mass of blonde curls that spilled out behind her wife's head.

"It used to worry me when you watched me sleep, cos it always meant you had something on your mind, but you were too afraid to tell me. But now, I know that you'll tell me everything no matter how scared you are of my reaction. So, the watching me sleep thing? Super cute. And it's kind of a turn-on." Arizona turned around in Callie's arms, her face only a few centimetres from her wife's. Callie stared into her blue eyes and smiled. She saw her future when she looked into Arizona's eyes. She leant forward to kiss Arizona, softly at first, but then the smaller woman deepened the kiss.

"Arizona Robbins, are you trying to take advantage of me at 5 in the morning?" Callie asked, pulling away.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, you're my woman. I can do whatever I want with you." Arizona replied, pushing Callie onto her back and rolling on top of her. Yep, definitely new and improved, Callie thought as Arizona placed open mouth kisses down her neck, pushing her arms up above her head and holding her wrists with one hand to keep them there. Callie smiled, she had the sexiest wife in the world, and she had never been happier.


End file.
